sonikkuanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Mail
"Hehehehe! My name's Mail Yujinaka! And NO! My middle name isn't based off of panties!" - Her introduction in Sonikku! Movie 4. 'Mail Yujinaka '(メールゆうなか, Mēru yū naka) is one of the major characters in the Dream Era in both the Sonikku! anime series, and the manga. She is a cyan colored, small female hedgehog beastkin, who is the younger sister to Sonikku Yujinaka. She was captured by Eggman during his first rampage, and escaped some time after the Dimension Merge event. She is one of the more popular female characters due to her snarky, tomboy-ish personality. She ranked #7 on the Sonikku! Favorite Females! list. Appearance Mail has gone through a major design change when she grew up in ''Dash!, ''however, she has maintained a constant appearance during the Dream Era. Mail is normally seen as a cyan colored, small hedgehog that looks similar to Sonikku due to them being siblings. She has orange eyes, which is odd considering that her parents didn't have this trait, and a small figure. She has 2 quills that droop down, similar to Sonic's and Amy's when they were little, and 3 bangs that spike upwards. In the Dream Era, she is normally seen with white overalls, and a blue jacket over it. After this, however, she overgone a design change, with her having ponytails and a more mature outfit. Personailty Mail is a caring person with a sense of self-improvement. She constantly attempts to improve herself, for better or for worse and likes to look at things with a view of realism. She also has a bit of a snarky attitude, often making sarcastic remarks about things and she isn't afraid to display her distaste for something. Mail is seen to be impressionable, as seen by her general personality. She noticeably takes many things from her older brother and looks up to him as a protector and loves him the most out of the rest of the cast. Due to his courage and helpfulness, she began to overcome things such as her PSD-like condition she caught from being tortured by Eggman. This can also be seen in her personality, as she sometimes attempts to do things in the way she thinks Sonikku would do the, but she isn't afraid to think of her own decisions. Mail tends to have quite the absence of grit, as she often gives up when an obstacle is too high for her. This can also be accounted for her noticable laziness, attempting to find the least energy draining solutions to her problems. Her laziness also effects things such as her behavior overall, as some character remarks link to her having bad habits of leaving her clothes on the floor occasionally, staying in her room for long periods of times, or sometimes, giving up midway on things like tests, getting lower grades even though she is smart enough to know the content. Speaking of intellgence, Mail is quite the quick-thinker. She may not have smarts that match Dr.Eggman or Tails, but she has a great memory, evidenced by her ability to pick up school lessons and rejog them instantly. She is fully aware of her intellgience and this can sometimes give her a egostical view on others, most notably Knuckles. This view, combined wit her personality and tendency to not keep her mouth shut, causes her to make sarcastic remarks to things she thinks won't work. Mail does have an emotional side underneath her rough, tomboy personality. She is pretty quick to getting her feelings hurt, and a strong enough sad moment is enough to make her begin to cry.